久 气
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: 1. Pema was used to being forgotten. Pema was used to being ignored. Pema was used to being overlooked by the boys quickly becoming men around her. What Pema wasn't used to was wanting something as badly as she wanted the airbender-in-training Tenzin, son of the Avatar.


Author's note: The title's characters are first « 9 », which is a lucky number because it sounds like « long lasting », and then « air ».

I adore this family so much if you couldn't already tell. Doing the math Pema was 19 when Avatar Aang died and 24/25 when she had Jinora. I'd like to think her and Tenzin got married young (well, for her) so Aang could be there, and that Aang made Tenzin wait to get his tattoos because he knew when he died, Tenzin would be the only airbending master left so he had to train him vigorously and teach him literally everything he knew.

* * *

**久****/****气**

1.

Pema was used to being forgotten. Pema was used to being ignored. Pema was used to being overlooked by the boys quickly becoming men around her.

What Pema wasn't used to was wanting something as badly as she wanted the airbender-in-training Tenzin, son of the Avatar.

He made her heart pound loudly in her chest, her mind go blanker than blank, her face flush.

He made her feel alive.

* * *

2.

His flesh is raw, red, as she wipes over it with water again and again as Katara had instructed her.

"My father was younger than me when he got his tattoo," Tenzin says to no one in particular though he and Pema are the only ones sitting by the water.

"You father is the Avatar," she tries happily. When his shoulders fall she adds, "And you are the first airbender in a century. Who is to say which is more impressive?"

A hand stills hers as she makes to wipe his arm; Tenzin's eyes are intense, staring seemingly into her soul. "Thank you." He releases her.

* * *

3.

"Why did you choose this life?" Katara asks Pema suddenly as they prepare tea beneath the shade of the roof, the Avatar and his youngest son airbending in the distance. Tenzin looks amazing with his tattoo. "You are not like the other Air Acolytes." The men bow to one another before approaching the house, Pema's cheeks burning as she continues to listen to the older woman's kind words. "You are young and lively where they are calm and resigned. Why this instead of finding some nice boy out there?"

The Avatar smiles at Pema as he comes to sit beside his wife, kissing her cheek. Tenzin hangs back and their eyes meet for just a moment before Pema looks away, too embarrassed by his face so curious and confused.

"It is something I feel in my soul," the non-bender whispers lamely. Looking up she sees the happy married couple smiling, the Avatar nodding his approval.

"And in your heart?" Katara asks.

* * *

4.

Bumi points the way, winking at Pema as she sets off up the small hill to where Tenzin is sat beside the airbending gates, throwing small pebbles at the rotating panels.

Without a word she sits beside him, the man sighing as recognition of her presence. "I thought I knew my life's path. I thought I knew the way." He means Lin Beifong.

No fear, Pema thinks as she slips a hand in with his. Tenzin tenses for a moment before his eyes dart to her face, bewildered.

"What–"

"I could help you find a new road," she whispers, her face flush, "if you could come to return what I feel for you."

"And what exactly do you feel for me?" Tenzin demands.

Pema smiles.

* * *

5.

She sits before the window, looking out over the water towards the city. The room is quiet, calm, until a gentle scuttle begins as if the other female Acolytes were leaving. Turning she hears the door close, Tenzin standing alone in the room with her.

The young woman rises slowly, walking to the older man whose shoulders sag from a heavy burden.

"It all rests on me," Tenzin whispers as if a challenge. He means the Air Nomads, he means that his wife must be willing to sacrifice everything for him and his future children to continue the line, to continue his people. To be an extension of him and him alone, for the rest of her life.

"Everything I am," Pema says defiantly, her eyes lifted to meet his, "I give to you."

Arms wrap slowly around her back, pulling her to him. Tenzin's lips are soft on hers, Pema melting into the touch.

* * *

6.

The ceremony is small, Pema no family to invite, Tenzin only family to share this with.

When their lips meet everyone cheers, the Avatar loudest. Tenzin leaves her breathless in his arms, cradling her head to his shoulder.

"My beautiful wife," he sighs and Pema loves the way it sounds.

* * *

7.

His kisses fall everywhere as if he was worshipping her, Pema trying to be quiet and failing with each new touch. It was the middle of the day, Katara would have need of Tenzin later to lead the Air Acolytes in their training. He was the only airbender left, after all, had been for many years now.

Her hands run down his back, following the blue line his father had placed upon him years earlier, before running back up over his head and playing with his short, scruffy beard. Her husband smiles for her and it makes her heart pound loudly in her chest as his hands run over her swollen belly, lips falling once more to it.

* * *

8.

She's exhausted, her legs sore, her stomach sore, her whole body sore. Pema tries her hardest to stay awake, listening to the sound of her second born crying out for attention. A door slides open before sliding closed, and someone comes to rest beside her on the bed.

Tenzin, and in his arms their little Jinora sleeps, Ikki quieting.

Their hands join, fingers intertwine, and Pema smiles before surrendering to sleep.

* * *

9.

"I'd just like one non-bender," Pema sighs as Tenzin runs his hands over and over her large belly. "Just one of our children to be like me, is that so much to ask?"

Her husband kisses her cheek and when their eyes meet Pema feels his love as he takes her in.

"They are all like you, Pema," Tenzin says, "because they are all perfect."

A kiss seals his words.


End file.
